vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kano
|-|MK11= |-|MKX= |-|MK9= Summary Kano is a mercenary and the leader of the Black Dragon organization, which is responsible for the deaths of many designed targets and for illegally selling weapons designed for murder. In both timelines, he wears a metal plate on a part of his head due to the wounds he received but is also equipped with a glowing red plated eye capable of emitting laser beams. Kano is known for many crimes such as first degree murder, compromising national security, possessing illegal weapons and equipment, narcotics trafficking, smuggling, theft, extortion, conspiring with evil organizations and many more. He is a wanted man to the point even a national organization known as the Special Forces wants this man incarcerated for life and has become consistent rivals with many of its members such as Sonya Blade and Jax. His cunning and treacherous nature has made him a versatile survivor, escaping every situation of death or capture. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 9-A | 9-A | High 8-C, higher with preparation Name: Kano Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: 35, in his late 50s or early 60s in MKX Classification: Human Mercenary, Black Dragon leader, General of Shao Kahn's army Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Possesses superhuman strength allowing him to rip out heads, pull out entire skeletons and tear people in half), Martial Arts (Xing Yi, Aikido, Wrestling, Ba Gua), Weapon Mastery (Wields knives, rifles, pistols, miniguns, grenades, improvised weapons as [[https://youtu.be/XueawaVEZAw?t=2 molotovs and chemicals]), Cyborgization (Partial, has an eye implant), Energy Projection and Heat Vision (Can fire searing beams from his eye implant), Energy Manipulation (Able to generate red energy), Stealth Mastery (Skilled in infiltration), Damage Boost (Can increase the power of his attacks with chi), Chi Manipulation (Can do a Neijin, a chi control method, to increase his damage), Limited Explosion Manipulation (Via grenades), Limited Illusion Creation (Has a disguise device on his wrist), Limited Magnetism Manipulation (Uses a device that generates magnetic fields), Limited Poison Manipulation (Via pocket chemicals), Limited Fire Manipulation (Via molotovs and lighters), Information Analysis (Scanned Sektor and saw information on the damage he took), Enhanced Senses (Has integrated X-ray vision), Vehicular Mastery (Skilled pilot and driver), Preparation (Can use prep to utilize the Black Dragon's resources), Acrobatics (Exercies enhanced condition. Can curl into a ball before flying in a specific direction and perform longer leaps), Can interact with his past self, but will share with it irreparable damage & death (As shown through MK11) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Fought and lost to Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade) | Small Building level (Fought and lost to Smoke) | Small Building level (Fought and lost to an unarmed Kabal who didn't have his powers) | Large Building level (Oneshotted Cassie and Jacqui with an Optic Blast and beat Mavado. Defeated a younger Johnny Cage offscreen in MK11 and shot his present self in the leg), higher with preparation (Used a weapon capable of dealing this much damage, can also utilize the Black Dragon's arsenal which includes W.M.D.) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ combat and reaction speed | Superhuman with Supersonic+ combat and reaction speed | Superhuman with Supersonic+ combat and reaction speed | Superhuman with Supersonic+ combat and reaction speed Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can tear heads off, rip out entire skeletons and rend people apart with his legs) Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Small Building Class | Small Building Class | Large Building Class Durability: Small Building level | Small Building level | Small Building level | Large Building level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with projectiles. Hundreds of meters with hand cannons. Standard Equipment: Butterfly knives, shanks, cybernetic heart, disguise tech, grenades, retractable elbow blades, retractable boot blades, magnetic device, drinks, lighter, flammable chemicals, molotovs *'Optional Equipment:' Top Secret S.F. Agent Prototype pistol, minigun, detonator, assault rifle *'Can Create/Summon:' Intelligence: Gifted (He is a genius in the art of crime, the leader of an international crime cartel Dragon, is very cunning, resourceful and skilled combatant) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Black Dragon Ball:' Curl into a ball and fly straight at the opponent. *'(Air) Black Dragon Ball:' While airborne, curl into a ball and fly straight at the opponent. *'Optic Blast:' Perform an optic blast towards the opponent. *'Blade Saw:' Throw a deadly knife at the opponent. *'Blade Slice:' Swipe upwards with a knife. *'Choke:' Grab the opponent and choke them before throwing them away. *'High Kounter:' Kounter an opponent's high attack with a clothesline. *'Low Kounter:' Kounter an opponent's low attack with an elbow blade. *'Rib Strike:' Seize the opponent and strike their chest with knee strikes. *'Power Slam:' Perform a brutal German suplex on the opponent. *'Bio-Magnetic Pull:' Pull the opponent closer (via chest device) *'Bio-Magnetic Trap:' Throw a trap that prevents jumping. *'Lumbar Check:' Perform a brutal takedown. *'Vege-Mighty:' Activate to improve Black Dragon Ball. *'Snake Bite:' Leap towards the opponent and drive blades into their chest. *'Rack Off:' Kounter the opponent's basic attacks. *'Molotov Cocktail:' Throw an explosive that leaves lingering flames. *'Chemical Burn:' Throw deadly chemicals at the opponent. *'Manhandled:' Amplify Figjam combo and cancel Wheel Kick into Snake Bite while adding 2 additional combos. **'Takedown:' Kano does a knife swipe and kicks the opponent's shin before stabbing their abdomen. He uses it as leverage to throw them over his shoulder, flooring them. **'Penal Colony:' Kano does a dirty butterfly kick that slams the opponent to the floor. He gets up and does a soccer kick that hits them in the skull, sending them away. *'Throw:' Kano throttles the opponent upwards and chokes them before sending them away with a headbutt OR Kano grabs the opponent by the shoulder and crushes their groin. He throws them over his shoulder to floor them and slams his head on theirs. |-|Brutalities= *'Ballin':' Kano flies down to the opponent while tucked into a ball and pounces at the opponent to tackle them, tearing them away from their lower torso. *'Terminate:' Kano grabs the opponent and hits them in the head with his eye shield for three times with the third one launching their head to the air. *'Just The Tip:' Kano stabs a knife into the opponent's gut before vertically slicing them in half as their upper torso splits from the waist. *'Glaring Light: '''Kano performs an enhanced Upward Laser on an airborne opponent, with the second blast obliterating the lower half of their body in the air. *'Wham Blam:' Kano delivers a sky-high German suplex on the opponent with enough force to destroy their skull upon landing. *'Pop Off: Kano snatches the opponent by the neck and chokes them with both hands, forcing them to their knees. He proceeds to crush their skull between his hands. *'''The Klassic: Kano does an uppercut, but it decapitates the opponent with their spine intact. |-|Super Moves= *'Just the Tip:' Kano plunges a knife into his opponent's right thigh, going through and snapping the femur. Before the opponent can react, Kano proceeds to stab them in the left thigh, resulting in another broken femur. Then he delivers a devastating kick to the front of the skull, causing heavy fracture damage. *'Lacerator:' Kano slashes his opponent with an elbow spike, turning them around. After that he lunges towards the opponent and grabs them, then stabs his knife into the abdomen of his opponent and diagonally slices the opponent's ribcage in half, exposing the organs. He then grabs the opponent behind the neck and thrusts them upwards, breaking their spine. *'Fatal Blow (NOT HERE TO F#CK SPIDERS): '''Kano starts the move with a headbutt, then brutally stabs the dazed opponent's abdomen thrice. He embeds the blade upon the third strike, and uses it as a step and climbs up the opponent before bringing them down once he steps on the face which slams them to the ground. Kano does an unnecessary kick to the opponent's waist before pushing the blade further and stabbing their throat with his boot blade. '''Key:' First Tournament | Second Tournament | Outworld Invasion | MKX-11 Gallery File:Kano_versus.png|Original Timeline Kano. File:Kano_MK9.png|MK9 Kano. mka kano.png|Kano's versus render in MK: Armageddon. kanoooo cereals.jpg|Kano's very own cereals: Kan-O's! Now remastered in MK11. kanoooo.png|Kano in MKX, featuring two sharp knives. a7C2BVH - Imgur.gif|Kano in MK11, now wtih chest hair. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Humans Category:Knife Users Category:Energy Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Traitors Category:Tricksters Category:War Criminals Category:Thieves Category:Psychopaths Category:Sadists Category:Playable Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Criminals Category:Adults Category:Cyborgs Category:Anarchists Category:Dancers Category:Drivers Category:Leaders Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Chi Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Poison Users Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Vision Users Category:Illusionists Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9 Category:NetherRealm Studios